quelques OS pour passer le temps
by zera69ftb
Summary: karley, quinntana, pezberry, brittana, faberry. Si j'ai le temps et l'inspi j'en écrirai d'autres.


_os n1_

 **KWMR**

Tu l'as regarde et une violente douleur te resserre le cœur. Tu ne sais pourquoi

tu es revenu, tu n'avais pas beaucoup

d'amis au lycée, à vrai dire tu te compor- tais plutôt comme une garce , les étudiants s'écartaient sur ton passage par peur de de se prendre un slushie. Ils avaient tous peur de toi, tous, sauf elle. Elle a été ton amie, ta seule amie. Elle ne te jugeait pas, elle était la seule qui avait compris que tu te cachais, la seule qui ai réussi à abaisser les barrières menant à ton cœur, la seule qui est vu ton vrai visage caché derrière ton masque de glace. Ryder vient te proposer une danse, tu acceptes. Lui aussi tu l'aimes bien tu le connais depuis longtemps. Durant tes années lycée il a été l'épaule sur laquelle tu pleurais. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu lui avais tout raconté, pourtant tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui se confit, tu caches tes sentiments et tu ne les montres à personne, mais lui tu lui fais confiance, alors tu lui à tous dis. Tu lui parles principalement de ya tristesse,de ra souffrance, de ta peur du jugement des autres, mais tu lui parles aussi d'elle, de la joie qui, parfois, arrive jusqu'à ton cœur et qui te fait te sentir à ta place, entourée de toutes ces personnes qui, maintenant, te sont chers. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en parlant d'eux, de tout ces moments passé ensemble, ton corps s'emplit d'un sentiment de bonheur intense. La chanson prends fin, tu quittes Ryder et tu te rends au bar mit en place pour cette soirée. Tu prends un verre, puis deux, arrivée au troisième une main de boir le contenu alcoolisé du récipient. Tu te retournes prête à injurier la personne qui t'a empêchée de te souler, mais les mots meurent dans ta bouche lorsque tu la reconnais. Elle est là, elle te sourit d'un sourire triste et innocent. Tune sais pas quoi faire, alors tu prends la même décision que la dernière fois : tu fuis, tu t'en vas, tu pars, tu essaies d'aller le plus vite possible à ta voiture pour lui échapper. Mais ton cœur fait un bon lorsque tu comprends que tout ne sera pas comme la dernière fois, car cette fois elle te suis, elle hurle ton prénom pour que tu t'arrêtes. Des larmes ruisselle sur tes joues et l'étau qui enserre ton cœur se rétracte de plus en plus. Tu as mal, et le fait qu'elle veuille te rattraper n'arrange pas les choses. Après tout le mal que tu lui as fais tu ne peux plis la regarder dans les yeux. Suite à tes quelques minutes de course yu t'arrêtes, tes poumons te brûlent et tes jambes ye font mal. Tu ye rends compte que tu es dans les gradins du stade, tu ne sais pas comment tu t'es retrouvée là mais l'aire extérieur te fais un bien fou. Tu entends des pas, tu sais qu'elle est là, derrière toi, et qu'elle attend des explications, mais tu ne sais pas quoi lui dire alors tu reste silencieuse. Elle s'approche, te prends la main et t'amène vers un siege pour t'y assoir,tu es docile, tu la laisses faire sans opposer de résistance. Un silence s'installe entre vous, mais pas un silence gênant, non, un silence apaisant, tu te sens mieux, tu as essuyer tes larmes et ton cœur a reprit une fréquence normal, mais tu sais que dans quelques instants tu va devoir t'expliquer, alors tu brises ce silence, et tu lui demandes pardon. Elle est prise au dépourvu, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu engages la conversation, mais elle te sourit et accepte tes excuses. Elle commence à parler, le plus naturellement du monde, tu la regardes et ton cœur s'emplit de joie, mais l'instant fatidique arrivât, elle te demanda pourquoi. Cet fois tu étais prise au piège, tu ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, alors tu pris ton courage à deux mains, respiras un bon coup et tu lui avouas tout, tout se que tu as sur le cœur, sans omettre le moidre détail. A la fin de ton récit elle te regardat, surprise, pendant un instant tu eu peur, mais toutes tes appréhension disparurent lorsqu'un sourire illuminat sont visage et qu'elle te sautat dans les bras. Ton cœur ratat un battement,tes joues s'empourprèrent et un sourire sincère naquit sur tes lèvres. Et là, à cette fête de retrouvailles d'anciens lycéens, dans ces vieux gradins de stade de foot américain, tu fis une chose que tu ne pensais jamais osé faire, tu l'embrassas.

 **KWM R**


End file.
